untitled random da purt thing
by Alyra Heart
Summary: yeah purt...


Purt!

I don't own glee

also this is for a friend on da, sabine-snape, sorry it has taken me so long... it was a hectic semester...

* * *

><p>I was just getting out of the shower after an intense weight lifting session, when Karofsky entered the locker room. Every time I see him my blood starts to boil. And it seems like when I see him he always has that stupid shit eating grin on his face. I have to remind myself of how much jail sucks while I opened my locker and slipped on my jeans.<p>

Karofsky made his way across the locker room to me and leaned against a locker with that stupid smile plastered on his face, "Hey Puck. How's Kurt doing?"

I balled my hands into fists, "How should I know? You're the one that drove him away."

David gave a little laugh, "Oh I just wondered if he got out yet. Must not have though." He had started walking towards the door and I was about to ask what he meant, but he beat me to it, "He came to visit your little homoclub and..." He laughed again, "Let's just say he had an unfortunate incident involving one of the porta potties."

I could see red. Everything was a different shade and Karofsky was glowing. I grabbed the back of his letter-mans jacket and slammed him into the lockers, "God damn you Karofsky! Why?" I punched the locker next to his head and left a dent in the door. My hand hurt like hell, but it would get my point across, "That's your face once I save Kurt and make sure he's alright."

Running out the door I could hear Karofsky call after me, "Oh, come on man. It was funny."

He'll think it's funny. I thought to myself as I ran to the foot ball field. I ran behind the bleachers and look around wildly. There it was the tipped porta john. I opened the door and looked inside. Tears almost formed in my eyes when I saw Kurt curled up on his side. I jumped over the side and sat with him.

Kurt let me pull him up into a sitting position and from there I cradled him on my chest, "Shhh... Shh, It's gunna be okay. I've got you." I wasn't quite sure how else to comfort him I petted his hair a little, trying not to mess it up. "Don't worry about anything. I'll get Karofsky back."

Kurt squeaked a little and I immediately froze mid hair pet, "No. Don't hurt him." Kurt stood up rather suddenly, "I'm fine."

"What?" I jumped our of the porta potty and then I helped Kurt. "Seriously we can't let him just get away with this."

Kurt shook his head, "Thank you for helping me, but really... This is my battle."

He hurried inside and left me standing next to the football field. I whispered after him, "You don't have to do it alone." I ran after him and caught up with him as he got to the choir room. The glee club cheered for him as he walked in and took his old spot next to Mercedes.

After glee club Finn asked if I would come over to hang out. We hung out in Finn's room watching cartoons. Not little kid cartoons, but like family guy and stuff... teenage cartoons. It was a little past midnight when I looked over to see that Hudson had passed out like a little baby. I shook my head and headed down stairs to sleep on the couch, because no way was it okay to sleep in Finn's room, that would just be weird.

I was walking down the hall towards the stair case when I heard it. It was like a choking hick up. I stopped and pressed my ear to Kurt's door and I heard another sob. I lightly knocked on the door, "Hey Kurt?"

"Noah?" I opened the door to see him, sitting at his desk, half turned towards the door.

I stepped into the room and walked towards him, "Kurt, are you okay?" as soon as the words left my mouth I knew how stupid they were.

He looked back to his desk and gave a small chuckle, "Yeah Puck. I'm just peachy." His voice wasn't his. It was like some spiteful hateful person had taken him over... Someone like me. Or Karofsky.

I walked over to his desk and peaked over his shoulder. He had been writing in a notebook. "What's that?"

Kurt hurried to close the book, but I caught his hand, "It's nothing Puck... No."

I looked down at the book and flipped back a couple of pages. It was all the same

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

_ He can't touch me, but he did. He can't kiss me, but he did._

Kurt looked up at me with tears steaming down his face, "I close my eyes to sleep and all I can think of …" He motioned to the book.

I sighed and pulled Kurt out of his chair towards his bed, "Kurt. He can't touch you anymore." I got him to lay down and I surprised myself by laying next to him. One of my arms instinctively wrapped around the small boy. "He can't touch you because I've got you."

* * *

><p>sorry it's short... it was going somewhere and I got really busy and then it wasn't going anymore I could continue if people really like it... remember reviews are love and I answer them all... no really in the next chapter I do...<p> 


End file.
